The Nightmare of Sin
by Spaz913
Summary: Yu Yevon becomes a fayth and dreams of Tidus and Yuna's first child, whom is yet to be born, and plans to make it the new Sin. Old friends and new enemies face off in this race against time to save the child's soul, and Spira, forever. TxY,GxRxA,WxL


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or have any claims on, the characters portrayed in this fanfic. I am making no profit on my work and I am in no way associated with Square Enix. Eh, I know this is technically copyright infringement, but come on! Loosen up. Consider it as a complment.

**Authoress Note(s):** Well, first FFX fanfic I've ever attempted, so give me some leeway, and please don't be afraid to tell me if I screwed up. This chapter is short and sweet. It just introduces the conflict, more detail will be explained later. If you REALLY must know and are utterly confused please sent me a message and I'll respond as soon as I can. I'll be posting a larger summary for this in my profile soon and that should (hopefully) explain some of your questions and possibly intrigue you to continue reading.

_**.x.x.x.**_

_**The Nightmare of Sin**_

_**.x.x.x.**_

**Chapter One:**

**To Have Fayth**

_**.x.x.x.**_

_A calm, rushing across the land,  
sweept out prejudice and religion,  
brushed over mountaintops  
and freed restless dreamers,  
only to tumble down the valley so scarred by war,  
weave past the butterfly woods,  
and arrive upon the beachy shore.  
Here it found its master,  
and the summoner rested no more._

"I have bad news for you," Bahamut's fayth announced from the center of the hut, floating over the hand-crafted dinning table like a purple cloud over a happy march. His tanned skin and somber eyes were seen no better than they were in the bowels of Bevelle under the dull lighting provided in the small hut.

Yuna was pregnant, and that was all this fayth ever seemed to say. Tidus and Yuna, now parents-to- be, sat on their double bed, which took up most of the small hut they called home, and twiddled their thumbs. To say they were anxious, would be, at this point, a mass understatement to emcompass their inner turmoil. Their baby would be a dream. It would have to be; Tidus, a dream of the fayth himself, could not very well have a child that was not. This wavered Yuna's internal calm, cracked her center, and broke her heart. Never being one to be any good covering her emotions, her anxiety showed. Her face lacked its usual smile, grace, and innocent charm, her composure was rattled and racked with worry, and now he was going to tell her more bad news. It was too much for her to bare. She clenched Tidus' hand a bit harder, hoping to relieve the static of her chaotic mind with the squeeze. "Have you found a fayth?"

The fayth's eyes gloomed over and Yuna had her answer. Seeing sadness wash over the former summoner's face, turning her already fair complextion fairer, and her joyful gaze meek, the young boy dismissed answering her question outright. "I'm afraid before I could even begin looking for a fayth to dream for your child the position was already filled."

The parents-to-be didn't quite know how to respond. They exchanged a wary glance, and Tidus, cracking half a smile, was the first to speak. The calm they brought ten years ago was precious, much too precious to let it so easily slide away into a violent frenzy of worry. He wouldn't let his uneasiness win over his heart. "That's the bad news?"

The fayth dangling over the table, transparent although he was, was unreadable in his disposition. With a nod from him Tidus persisted,

"But--" he jerked his head to Yuna and searched her face for a conclusion. The natural docile nature of her features was lost and this did nothing to calm his soul. With no help found in the eyes of his lover, he threw his gaze back to their advisor, who too, seemed to lack answers. "But isn't that what we wanted? We needed someone to 'fill the postion', right? Who cares if you weren't the one that found the fayth?" He even smiled as he shot his head back-and-forth between them. "A fayth found us!"

Yuna turned her head up at this.

The fayth didn't respond or make any move to dispell the weariness held so securely in the air.

An eerie, serene tension pierced the silence. Yuna's heart pounded against her rib cage like an ill man against the arms of death; it was too late, no god could help them now. "What's going on?" she found herself crying out as the torment in her chest plagued on. A stream of light peaked in between the seams of the spinach green door curtains. There was something wrong about this; it didn't settle right in her stomach. There was something lurking over the horizon of the new day, something sinister. Yuna could sense it. "Tell me! What's wrong?"

Tidus was taken aback at her alarm, but shook it off. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong! We have a fayth!"

"The fayth you speak of," began the heavy voice from the center of the room. The unknowing parents, one dread, fearing what was to come, and one hope, dodging terror like he would a fiend, could not have imagined what he would say next. "This fayth that dreams of your child is none other than Yu Yevon himself."

With that, no amount of assurance or optimism could stop The Calm from collasping into a violent, turbulent storm and ultimately, tumbling to an end.

_**.x.x.x. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.**_

**End Note(s):** Review please! I'd love to know what you think so far.


End file.
